


Are You Feeling It Now?

by nungavin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Muscle Kink, Self Insert, i guess ???, i hate writing this is atrocious, i wrote this at 4am n i hate the ending fcuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nungavin/pseuds/nungavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree offered you to feel him up and one thing led to the next and eventually got out of hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Feeling It Now?

**Author's Note:**

> my good pal tumblr user mccreefucker once said "if you think my abs are hard then you should feel my dick" and i really took that to heart and ran with it. so s/o to them for this atrocity

"If you want you can feel my arms," McCree gestured his arm towards you, a slight grin on his face. He knew what he was doing and was never one to pass up positive praise from someone.

You gave his arm a soft squeeze as he flexed. "Oh shit. You're really muscular. Jeez how much do you bench you must be really strong,"

As you looked up from your hands on his arms his gaze met yours. "Impressive, right?" his tone proud, on the fringe of being cocky. "If you really want you can feel my chest and abs, too," he spoke, moving his arm back and puffing out his torso slightly.

Your eyes widened in disbelief at his offer, pupils large as you eyed up and down his body for a brief second. Being able to touch his arms was already a dream come true, but this? This was almost too much. However, deep down you knew he was somehow going to get something out of this, not just positive reinforcement. There was always something more with Jesse, a motive, a reward to it. It was never "just" anything with him, but the absolute euphoria of what lay in front of you overwhelmed any sort of rational thinking. You only wanted to touch his body, feel him up, run your hands across those beefy pecs. And that's exactly what you did.

Your hands immediately gravitated over his biceps and shoulders down to his chest, gently kneading his pecs, causing him to let out a barely audible sigh. Never in you life had you thought you'd actually be able to do this, even in your wildest dreams. Giving one more knead to his chest you lightly ran your fingertips down from his chest to his abs. Those rock hard abs. Focusing on them wasn't proving much of a challenge for you.

Neither was taking advantage of the situation set in front of you. For a brief moment you considered going lower but opted not to. Possibly making this extremely awkward wasn't part of the plan. Instead you stuck to his lower torso, running light touches over his abs and all his scars, running your hands flat palmed up his sides, going down just to his v-line, pushing the limits as much as you possibly could.

Jesse seemed to have no opposition to you pushing your luck like that. He was practically egging you on, to go further, stretching his arms behind him, making his torso seem even more inviting, as if he had been wanting you to do this. Whether that was the case or not you still felt him up as much as you could without going too far. Ruining such a good thing would be a crime.

He suddenly sat back up, pulling you from your entranced state, pulling you up to him and holding your hands in his own.

"Y'know, if you think my abs are hard then maybe you should go a lil' lower,"

"O-oh, uuhhh," you barely managed, face hot, "How...forward,"

Both of you knew what you had been doing, but at this point you were far too embarrassed that he actually noticed and pointed it out.

"Don't be so shy, sugar," his voiced coaxed you just a bit.

He took your hands and set them on his shoulders, dragging them down his chest, over his pecs, down his lower torso, his hips, all the way to his crotch where you could feel his erection through his jeans.

The look he gave you was much more than suggestive, but still incredibly inviting.

He unbuckled his ever iconic BAMF belt buckle and unzipped his pants, pulling them down all the way to his. "Here, I already got you started,"

"So, this is what you wanted from all of this?" you sneered at him, pushing him down onto the bed with a soft 'thwap' and positioning yourself over his body, face parallel with and just inches above his.

McCree's eyes swept up and down at your body above him, his face smug, "Is there something so wrong with that?"

An exasperated huff came out of you, your shoulders slouching somewhat.

"Shut it," you sighed.

Immediately you were on him, biting his neck, shoulders, collarbones, even leaving nips at the tanned skin on his chest, making McCree shudder under you, letting out gentle moans and gasps at each bite mark and hickey you left on him. At each bite he always squirmed under you and that only made you want to do it more; you wanted him to squirm even more and to moan and gasp even louder. You wanted others to hear it, too, as unconventional as it sounded.

"F-fuck, darlin'," he gasped, "You really got a mouth on you,"

You were too absorbed to in him to give a proper response and settled with a monotone "Mhm". Hopefully that'd be good enough.

Every bite took you lower and eventually led you back down to his waistline, where you made sure to nip and prod at with your teeth. His dick was even harder now, leaking precum through his boxers. Too bad we wasn't allowed to touch himself. With your teeth you carefully took the waistband of the boxers and dragged them down his legs, letting his erection spring up to it's full length, which was impressive, to say the least. It wasn't as long as you'd hoped but Jesse had a very good girth in him, which was even better.

You wrapped your hand around Jesse's cock, giving a couple slow pumps up and down.

"Shit!" he winced, "Hate to rush things, sugar, but I need more han that,"

you took your hand off his cock and moved up towards him, positioning your knees on either side of his stomach, lowering down to him and giving him a tender kiss on the lips. "If you really need to, then I'm not gonna stop you," A sultry grin spread across your face.

There was a clear look of satisfaction on his face. "What a lil' minx," he smiled, pulling off your shorts and panties before you ever got a chance to, his hands immediately grabbing your waist and settling you down near his hips.

A smug look crossed his face, "Looks like you're already wet for me, huh?"

His hands tightly gripped your waist and positioned you over his cock, lowering you down onto him slowly. You gasped as he kept sinking you down lower, both of you adjusting to each other. McCree was way thicker than you had previously thought. _Fuck_ was it great. It took a good few seconds for you to fully adjust to him and get a feel for him inside you, completely filling you up, making you groan just slightly.

"You alright, darlin'?" his hands let up in your waist a touch.

You nodded, "Mhm,"

He gave a few shallow thrusts into you and you whined, gripping your fingers tightly at his hips, digging your nails into his skin.

There was that smug look again, "I barely even gotten started and you're already makin' those kinda noises? Can't wait to hear how you sound once we get to it,"

His hips continued to move into you, his thrusts getting fuller each time and hitting you just right. McCree seemed much less painfully large as he kept going into you.

Your cries and moans filled the room, "Fuuuuck, Jesse!" you threw your head back and cried out when he hit you in your sweet spot, his hips smacking up against you and your nails dug into his skin.

One of his hands gripped tightly at your hip and he used the other to go lower and rub your clit in teasing circles with his thumb, the cold metal of his hand conflicting with the warmth of him inside you. Your moans filled the room, gradually getting louder with each time he thrust into you. Now that he knew where to hit it wasn't hard for him to drive you absolutely insane with it. Along with the fact he was also teasing your clit in the best way possible.

Your body shook with all the cries and moans that came out of it, all of them signifying that you were getting even closer to climax.

Jesse moaned under you, making you focus all previous attention on him. Whatever sound he just made was music to your ears and you would make him do it again if you so had to. 

Your fingertips raked down his stomach, all too familiar with how it felt, leaving touches like gossamer that made McCree moan and gasp in pleasure.

"What a minx you are," he panted out, a slight smile on his face.

You moaned in response to him, "Just fuck me, Jesse," your voice filled with want and desperation.

Jesse took the words with a silent understanding. He began to thrust more roughly into you, hitting where it felt the best and not stopping. His metal hand took up a consistent motion on your clit, steady circles rubbing your most sensitive spot, making your buck up into his hand.

Everything about this was too much. He was skilled and knew exactly what he was doing to you and boy was it working. Moans and cries of pleasure came from you louder and louder as McCree kept ravishing your body, not letting you rest for even a second. Your nails raked and dug into his tanned skin, almost puncturing it.

Your hips rocked into him as you moaned, "F-fuck, Jesse! It's so good!"

He gave a thrust so hard and fast that hit you just right it tipped you over the edge. It was like fireworks up your spine, rocketing throughout your entire body. You threw your head back and moaned, rocking you body into him as you saw white behind your eyelids and dug your nails hard enough into his sides to break through the skin.

"Oh, Jesse! Oh, God, Jesse! _Fuck_!" you moaned out, your walls tightening around him while your orgasm shook through your entire body, making you shake and quiver in pure pleasure.

As you rode out your orgasm McCree pushed up into one last time before he came in you, hands grabbing onto your hips as if to keep from somehow losing you. Cries and moans came from his throat that were a pleasure to hear just by themselves.

As you both came down from your climaxes it was a hot mess. Both of you sweating and panting, collapsed in a pile of limbs.

Jesse wrapped his arms around you in a tender embrace. "You sure are somethin' else, darlin'," he gave you a soft kiss.

"Y'know next time you can just ask me," you gave a sly smile at him.

McCree gave a soft chuckle at you, "You can bet I will, then, darlin',"

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are Highly Appreciated


End file.
